Valentine Healing
by Ndasuunye
Summary: It's Valentine's Day not for us real life people haha and Unohana is going to give her valentine present to the BOY she fell in love with. Though not the way anyone expected. My try at a lemon. Oneshot OCxUnohana slight humor


Alright dudes and dudettes. Here is a test lemon scene onshot. I never actually officially written one before so I thought why not, get my fellow readers to read and give me criticism. This is Unohana making love with a character. The character himself isn't important but the actual semi sex is. Alright then, here ya go.

* * *

**Valentine Healing**

It was a rather perfectly nice day in Soul Society today. That's if you minus the crowd throwing gifts every which way. It was valentine's day and every female shinigami giving away their gifts. Soifon gave her gift to Yoruichi as expected but the cat burglar happily taken the gift thanking her once lieutenant and put it separately from her human gifts. She got a lot of those today thus the reason why she came to Soul Society today. Just to get away from the perverted boys. Of course the exceptions were Ichigo, Yasutora, and Uryū as they had no romantic interests towards her and were simply being kind, as was Orihime. Rangiku also had to go, as the gifts were unbearable except from her friends including her favorite Karakura team. She especially enjoyed the gift Orihime gave her as it was first a huge breakfast of the most extravagant recipes all the girls own design and then later a bento of some strange rice recipe only those two orange heads would know. But after that, many men, even Keigo were a little more a handful than she thought, thus her reluctant return to the quiet streets of Seireitei. But her mood change once she saw the person that everyone wanted to give a valentine gift to. Thus back to the crowd of shinigami females minus one. Well actually two since Momo was staying with Tōshirō that day since Matsumoto was busy being her. Man I got to stop getting off subject. _Nevertheless _there was a crowd of shinigami females all trying to give a present to one person. He should have never skipped school today. Taking the cold was better than this bullshit.

There he was bombarded first by Yoruichi being the reason he was able to get into Soul Society since he skipped straight to Japan. At first he just was going to stay indoors all day and play video games. But Yoruichi showed up in his bedroom, as a cat. Once he walked into his bedroom he saw something transforming. Once he got a good look, he jumped a little too high skinning his head on the roof in surprised at his naked form. She was complaining about how chilly it was here trying to use him to warm up, rubbing her body on him, the lewd. He dodged her advances and she suggested he go to Seireitei for warmer climate. He shouldn't have did that as the first person to bombard him was Matsumoto in her bosom hug almost leaving him to death. His unconsciousness led to the crowd in the first place, as Matsumoto was trying to give him CPR. Even her strawberry lips didn't wake him. He really must be a gentleman to not just be turned on by anatomy, while everyone else gasped at her boldness of a move. Of course with that act, they only respected the child even more so. Soifon was the last to arrive.

Of course, only Yoruichi knew a way to get him to wake up. she was still naked so it helped. She cooed vulgar things in his ear as she rubbed his body. Seeing this not working, and everyone aghast at her actions but nobody stopping her, she moved her hands to where his crotch laid beneath his hakama causing every other female to gulp but not stop. Would they see it? a piece of his beautiful body (they thought his mind was wonderful to cherish as well of course). Unfortunately for them, just when Yoruichi started to separate the fold for the opening between the legs, he shot up screaming. He said out loud his dream that he was being molested while unconscious, which he found to be not a dream as he saw a smiling naked Yoruichi which he yelled at her to put some clothes on. She loved his reactions to her body. Everyone's brain soon rebooted and they started throwing presents in front of his faces demanding to open his first. They didn't realize but with each passing argument, they were hurting him more and more, he unable to voice his pain. What an unfortunate guy.

"Me first Lijuan-kun."

"No me Lijuan-kun."

"Please open my valentine gift soon Lijuan-san."

"My, this area sure is noisy."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to find a softly smiling Retsu Unohana walking towards them, fully garbed in her shinigami uniform.

"Oh hello Unohana-taichou, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise Kurotsuchi-san. I know it's valentine's day, but I think you guys went a little rough with your gift giving and gave him quite a beating. I will heal him up to snuff and you may resume your gift giving."

"But taichou," Unohana's lieutenant started but Unohana continued her advances a glint in her eye scaring all the girls as they scattered. She wasn't lying, he was pretty battered and a mess. A black eye, a cut on his shoulder and a small bruise (plus a busted lip. That would be her first priority she mentally checked).

"Eheh, thanks for the rescue Unohana-san, I appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome Lijuan, now come on let's get you cleaned up shall we. I'll get you some robes to walk in for the day as well since yours have been kind of ruined from the previous incident."

"Oh I thought you were kidding about that. it's quite alright I'm fine really. I don't even mind my clothes, the ragged looks seems kind of cool actually." He looked sheepish and made the mistake of looking into his dear friend's eyes. She was smiling sweetly her eyes giving a familiar glint and soon he saw demons howling behind her scaring him, shivers going down his spine. The howling demons both ran right through his head, making him jump, though the howling died out as the illusion disappeared.

"I must insist that you get healed. We don't want you getting your wounds infected. He nodded dumbly his eyes still wide from shock as she happily taken his arm and dragged him along breaking him out his stupor. She seemed really happy today for some reason as she was now beaming. Ah she looked so beautiful like that, the face of a beautiful mother basking in the radiance. Her lips shining their peach color and her eyes that shone that magnificent blue. Her hair was a brilliant shining black today, for some reason he noticed that. Her adult structured nose looking soft and clean cut. even as she seemed to rush to drag him along she still moved with grace as if gliding across the floor. If he looked down, he would have noticed she practically was. they passed the 4th division barracks and continued down to her home.

"Umm, Unohana-san, we passed the barracks."

"I know." She said happily.

"So where are you taking me then?"

"To my home. There we won't be bothered as you heal and we can get much privacy."

What did she mean by 'we'? He didn't have time to answer that as she hastily slid the sliding door open, closed it and threw him on a nearby table, that being a long bench as she didn't recognize. He thought healers were gentle not brutally trying to harm you more. Finally she slowed down, as she neatly folded up her haori and placed it besides her. Kneeling over Lijuan, her hands glowed green as she first hovered over his lip. Pretty soon it started to heal and after a couple seconds it was completely normal again. She did the same with the rest of the cuts and bruises, cuts first. She decided his shitagi and kosode were a nuisance as well as an eye sore. The battle at the 84th district practically destroyed his uniform and yet he wore because he thought it looked cool. How unbecoming and she would not have her Lijuan-kun wear such indecency that showed his body so hap hazardously. Looking at his chest, she noticed he had a nice build for someone his age. No muscles too over the top, which was how she liked it. she didn't want super hard muscles on someone who didn't look fit to wear that. yet she still couldn't help but trace a delicate finger over his abs. his eyes were closed so he didn't know what she was doing. He was finally healed but looked below. Now that she thought about it, she never gave him a checkup. Now was as good a time as any and she slowly undid his obi and tugged at his hakama until it was officially below his knees.

He felt a cool breeze at his legs. He figure she would remove his uniform as she always complained about it. guess now was as good a time as any. But wait a minute, between his legs now felt the same breeze. Now he felt his testicles being manhandled or woman handled in this case. He opened his eyes and indeed saw her as if playing with his nether region.

"U-Unohana-chan, what are you doing?" He was nervous if his stammering wasn't an indication.

She looked at him, that passive smile ever on her face. She noticed his change in suffix and made a more happier smile. Did he think more differently about her?

"I'm going to give you a checkup while you're here, don't worry about it. just relax ok Lijuan-kun?"

He missed the suffix entirely as he resisted not getting erect. She felt a single twinge from his penis. He must have strong hold on his hormones to forcibly resist from becoming erect. She'd help that along. She played with his balls a bit before taking his penis between her pointer and middle finger and started to softly jerk him. He was a strong opponent indeed, but she wasn't going to lose this battle. His eyes widen at her next course of action as he immediately protested.

"Unohana-san, what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't try to force yourself not to become erect. It can be very bad for you." To his horror, he engulfed him entirely as she played with his testes continually. Oh god, was this what it was like to get your dick sucked? It was as if, she was constricting his dick with an anaconda or something, but her tongue felt so good. With her tongue wrapped, she proceeded to move it up and down on his resisting penis. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm sorry Unohana-chan."

His penis shot upward in quick succession. Her smile growing. She liked that about him, he was modest and respected his fellow female shinigami. But she didn't want that, she want him. Once his dick stopped and was only twitching, she released her snake hold and removed her mouth, now licking it causing him to squirm. She twirled her tongue around his penis, before finally sucking on it. Oh dear, this was better than he thought and she started to bob her head up and down. She could feel pressure on his penis as he utterly resisted to even pre-cum. He must have been used to this especially once he was introduced to Matsumoto and Yoruichi. She removed her mouth once again smiling at him who looked utterly surprised. He personally found that sort of thing degrading for females but apparently she didn't.

"I don't find it degrading, if I pleasing the man I truly desire."

She was reading his thoughts. But what did she mean by 'truly desired?'

She started to jerk him off again, her delicate hands back in its place once more with a look of concentration.

"Please, just relax. I know you never masturbated before and this is new, but all you must do is relax. I won't find it disgusting you're semen. It's human nature, so don't be disgusted by it either."

Well, if she said so, then fine he'd do it. he relaxed but only slightly as it was hard not to enjoy a beautiful woman like Unohana please you like this. Pretty soon, he exploded like a volcano, cum getting all over hand and his legs. He breathed heavily as that was tiring and his erect went down finally. Yet he noticed that she had almost finish unbraiding her hair and it soon all fell down straight. wow, she looked beautiful like that. less like a mother and more like a lover. She undid her kimono sized obi and slid down her own shitagi and kosode revealing her enormous breast. They weren't as big as Matsumoto's but they were big nonetheless. His eyes practically ripped in two as she slid down her hakama revealing lacy black panties which seemed wet. What did that mean? He stared unwilling at her between until she snapped him out his stupor.

"You know it's rude to stare." He blinked as she soon giggled and he started spewing apologies nonstop. She only waved a hand at him. "It's ok, I don't mind at all. just I feel embarrassed you seeing me all wet like this."

"Wet?"

She rolled her eyes as stretched her leg over his chest and sat on top of him, the lining of her backside against his throbbing dick. He felt the softness of her ass against his penis. Oh damn, now what was she doing. "You have a lot to learn. But I'll teach you Lijuan-kun"

She let her long mess of black hair drop down around the two as she bent over. He didn't know what was going on. He was about to process yet again, but she pressed her lips against his. He had a moment to register what was going on. A beautiful, over 100 year old woman, with a voluptuous body (he actually noticed how wide her hips were) crashing her incredibly soft lips against his. What did they call that again? He didn't dwell as he suddenly remembered a familiar taste on his lips. Imitating her movements, he tried to returned the kiss. Though it wasn't the best kiss in the world, he was trying and she liked it. taking advantage of his return, she quickly shot her tongue in his mouth before he protested as she let it softly touch his own. Wow, even her tongue was soft. He let his tongue feel around hers, licking her bottom, her top and even trying tie his around hers but now she was putting up a playful fight as he tried to dominate, a giggle vibrating in his mouth from hers. He was about to attack from under but she retreated and pull her face away from his smiling seductively as he looked hungry for more.

"Is this your first time Lijuan?"

He nodded dumbly and she kissed him again and then on his cheek trailing his kisses down his jaw bone until she got to his chest. After that, she started drawing a line with her tongue making him quiver as she reached lower and lower until her mouth reach his familiar lower region. She kissed the front of his throbbing penis followed by slowly licking it up and down. She tickled the head, wrapping her tongue around it giving it a soft squeezed, which caused him to grunt in pleaser. She put half of hit in her mouth and started to bob up and down, he getting harder and harder. She would stop to nibble very gently against his head before allowing her tongue to rub against his front and slide it up and down before returning to her sucking. She started going fast and this was feeling more incredible by the minute. Finally she felt he was about to come and instead only went faster, driving him insane until he came, the fluid going all in her mouth. He realized what he done and immediately got on his knees and started apologizing. She put a finger to his mouth, her mouth open a bit as swallowed most of the load, spitting out the rest in one glob.

"Hush child, I am more experienced than you, I know what happened. Don't worry about that."

She used on hand to push him hard back down against the bench giving him a predatory look.

"Wrap your hands around my hips." Not wanting to disobey, he did so and her hips were wide. He dared himself to go lower and he did, feeling upon her ass. Wow, she actually had one, and it was plush at that. She let him explore for a minute before moving his hands back on her hips.

"We'll get to that later. For now, pull me close to your face."

That was more difficult than it sounded as she was kind of heavy. He pulled trudging her body across his chest. Finally after it like seeming of two tons, he accomplished it. She brought his head up head gently as his eyes laid present on her wet panties no longer see through as white stuff blocked it. he ran his hands across her hips to the between of her legs causing her to writhe in pleasure under his touch. She couldn't help herself and more juices came out.

"Lijuan, please lick me. Just don't take off my panties."

Aww man, he was going to taste her juices. He didn't want to do this, but he complied anyway. Now if only there was some type of tongue condom for situations for this. He softly licked her nether region once as she tried to refrain from moaning and only growled. Wow, she smelt and tasted better than he thought. He started licking her pussy as if it were a lollipop, wriggling the tip of his tongue unknowingly against her clitoris finally causing her to moan. He continued to as her back arched trying to hold onto something which was his head as she squashed it between her legs. Though he didn't stop and since he was closer, he had to push his tongue against her vagina as his tongue ran across it tightly like a tsunami pressing harder and harder until he decided to suck on it caused a loud moan to escape and she came some of it seeped through the panties now finally drenched. Damn it, she didn't except so much pleasure from just an amateur using their tongue. She had to stop for breath as hands became curious and groped her breast getting a sudden gasp from her. He fondled her large assets. They were so soft as he sat up continuing to play with her breasts as if a small child. She smiled warmly at this. That was until he started sucking on the left breast licking around the large area. Why did he do that, she didn't want him knowing too much about the human body. She was tempted to stop him but he was quickly becoming an expert with his tongue. She only stroked her lover's head as he started on the right breast sucking on it, giving it various kisses and even making the skin of her breast vibrate causing her to moan. Instinctively, she grabbed his dick and started to softly jerk it loving the feel of his throbbing penis. He started to use his tongue on her nipples making her jump a bit and they were getting….harder? He felt the other nipple and indeed it was hard as well. so this was how they shown when they were horny or show when their hormones were raging. He bit softly on it as her moan became louder, her chest heaving in and out he stopped sucking on her breast making a 'pop' sound. Hmm, if she was hard then maybe. He took both nipples and pulled at them earning a erotic gasp.

"Oh." Her back arched as he pulled softly and twisted them gaining another gasp of pleasure. After a few more nibbles and suckles, she was heaving again. She couldn't help herself and went down below. She just loved sucking on him. just as she was about to engulf him he stopped her with his index against her chin stopping her advances. She looked surprised as he raised her head up and pulled closer squirming as his dick was resting against her vagina and stomach. He was smirking at her as she smiled at him; their faces too close if it were normal circumstances.

"You are the most perverted doctor I have ever met. Do you do this with all your patients?"

He voice held no malice, but only a sly tone which caused her to smirk mischievously. She cocked her head to the side as she spoke.

"No, you're the first person I've done this act of perversion with Lijuan-kun. Does that make you happy?" She traced the lining of his head, moving his spiky brown hair out the way as she cocked her head to the other side smiling.

"I do, but won't Kenpachi-san get upset about this?"

She giggled and plucked his lower lip.

"There are two things wrong with that statement."

She kissed him. "One, Kenpachi-san doesn't need to know this and two."

She kissed him again. "It's not his business because we don't have that sort of relationship much to the chargin of what many people think. I just heal his wounds much to his discomfort," she exclaimed happily, her eyes closed in said happiness.

"Then why did we go through this then?" His voice lowered as he was confused and slightly insecure. If she didn't go out with Kenpachi-san, then who did she go out with and why play with him? He wasn't exactly good looking nor known for his romantics in any way. She sighed and kissed him longer this time urging him to return it which he did, though, not as good as she hoped as he was more sucking at her lips than anything.

"Well you need to work on your kissing skills mister as they still need some work. Aside from that, because I love you. I have for a while now and I have seen the way you look at me. I don't just throw myself at men like this so please don't think me otherwise."

She didn't blush nor did she stutter. She was a grown woman and learned to tell a person how she felt about them. Though she still always felt slightly nervous with things like this. It was just sort of natural though she presumed. His eyes widened in surprised. The motherly, yet beautiful Retsu Unohana was declaring his love to him. He tried to look cool as she notice but couldn't as huge grin broke across his face. He grabbed her naked body ignoring the feel of her breasts against his chest and exclaimed happily.

"I love you too." That made her feel at ease, knowing he loved her back. She soon broke apart as she soon grew a playful smile and ripped off his pants and threw them on the ground. He jumped at what she done and fell off the bench on the floor.

"Ah my clothes what are you doing. I still wanted to wear those." He suddenly felt his spine tingle with fear as she smiled at him, ignoring her current bareness of skin as she smiled a glint appearing in her eyes as the howling demons returned. The dramatic shadows didn't help ease his fear either.

"I don't want you wearing such rags of a once uniform anymore. As your girlfriend I will now allow you to do so anymore. Is that ok." Her voice sounded sweet but he knew that was the voice of a demon waiting to shed blood. And she scared him even more when she narrowed her eyes while smiling. He backed up in total fear as the howling demons circled him now becoming screaming banshees. He nodded hastily not wanting to invoke her wrath. 11th division was right, she was the most feared captain amongst the Gotei 13. The banshees passed through him, the screaming fading away as he let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding. Her smile returned to sweet as she thanked him for his compliance and walked away as if nothing ever happened. After much complaining and whining he eventually got a detachable long sleeved uniform and wraps around his left arm and right leg as he thought it was cool. He also was given a new scroll though he complained about it being pink and having a small bellflower on the side and she thought it would be nice if in some way he represented her. Now fully garbed in a grey uniform no folds on either side of the kosode (being a simple V-cut since he was half dead, half alive) and the shitagi being black. The kosode even had a hood on it the inside color being his favorite color, blue and not exactly representing a division. And the sash was bright color being sky blue.

"I never thought the sincere Unohana-san could be so be such a lewd."

She moved closer to him smirking. "I only am because I enjoy relations with the man I love."

A bead of sweat formed behind his head as he felt her rubbing his crotch. Her smirk widen as she felt him getting hard again. She was just about to put her hands down his hakama before he grabbed her wrists.

"Please, I just got new clothes and I don't feel like taking them off. Besides, we're outside your house not in. Not to mention that I've been with you for an hour and people will get suspicious that a quick healing took so long." She rolled her eyes at his insecurities.

"Where are you going now then?" she asked now cupping his face.

"Eh to get those gifts. It would be rude to leave them hanging."

"Just don't lose your virginity to anyone ok. I have another session with you tomorrow ok?" She lightly kissed him though it didn't last long as she broke apart. He soon walked away waving goodbye to her and she yelled to him Happy Valentine's Day. She thought about something. It's been over 20 years since she last had a boyfriend. He would never leave her even if other girls liked him. And he knew they were persuasive as hell.

"Isane-san you can come out now," she called sweetly to seemingly no one. From behind, she crept out to her taichou's side looking meek.

"It's ok Isane-san, I'm not angry with you. I'm actually glad you're here. How much did you witness."

She thought back to all she seen. She almost got a nosebleed again just on the thought.

"I umm, was looking for you and remembered that you taken Lijuan to the barracks. I didn't see you there and heard you and Lijuan went to your home. I went to see curious as to why not medical room and saw you ripping pulling down his hakama."

Unohana was seldom shock at this. She saw their sexual transitions. She knew she felt a reiatsu signature. She sighed as it couldn't be helped. Well at least she was able to ask her other question.

"How did you find his interactions with me?"

"He seems like a virgin though he learns quickly. With a few more encounters, I'm sure he'll become better. Why didn't you take his virginity when you had the chance?"

"We were gone long enough and there wasn't time for it. Besides he's young and I'm sure he wants to actually wants to use condoms, which I cannot blame him. To be a father at such a very young age is highly overbearing, since he's still a human. How do you think it will be for us to be together."

"I think as a sexual partner, he'll be seldom as he seems to be more astray with sexual intercourse unlike the rest of the male shinigami here (excluding most of the 11th division). He seems to not want to come off as a lewd and seem as though all he cares about is beautiful body. As a romantic partner, despite his cool fetish and his sometimes whiny behavior, he'll be a great lover."

"Thank you Isane-san for your input. But seeing as you made no attempt to leave when seeing me and Lijuan needed private (plus I heard heavy breathing which I can imply masturbation), I must punish you."

Isane suddenly shrank in fear as she heard she was to be punished. No not a punishment from Unohana-taichou. She was dragged to Retsu's room for further punishment (no sex implied.) as she whimpered.

* * *

Alright this was a test to see how well can I write a lemon. Also I was kind of lewd last night and noticed how beautiful Retsu Unohana was and decided to do something romantic for her. I'm not sure whether it's in or out of character for her since her romantic life (none of the shinigimi's really) has never been even remotely explored. So yeah, it's debatable as she passes herself off as not a slut but a woman willing to please the one she loves. The incident refers to a rescue all of the shinigami females (excluding Kuchiki Rukia) from a very dangerous brothel business where they were kidnapped and would be used as sex playmates simply. There were three of them in the Rukongai on each in the 84th, the 88th and 99th.

To keep it simple all the females (except Hinamori as she was with Tōshirō during the time) were infected with a toxin that led the all to different districts and soon were captured placed in captivity. They would be gone all the time and only be allowed to go back to Seireitei when called for duty. Basically, madman, guy come saves the day (OC) blah, blah blah. Bloody scene happens and this is used as a drive plot for all the girls (minus Rukia as she was never in Soul Society when it happened thus leaving out Ichigo). The male shinigami don't get love because they actually willingly spent time there and pretended as if they never knew their fellow officers were held captive (except Tōshirō as he wasn't into that sort of stuff and Hinamori was there to distract him from thinking about Rangiku). Alright that's enough details. If you want a more better in-depth explination don't hesitate to ask. Give me criticism or give me death (don't give me death please). Ja Ne


End file.
